The present invention refers to an apparatus or a tool for applying terminals, such as plug connectors and the like, to electrical conductors, by affixing through crimping. It has been already known to use, instead of individual terminals, continuous stripes comprising a plurality of terminals which first in connection with the crimping operation are individually separated from the strip.